Applications stored on mobile devices may, when downloaded or after being downloaded, for example, during use or updates, display content to users. This content may be a game, an advertisement for a different application, items for purchase within or outside of the application, or other content. This content may be designed to enhance the user's experience, but some users may not want to download and/or view additional content.